Pokémon the Movie: Into the Storiverse/Transcript
Opening Ash been betrayed Ash Ketchum: Why? Why did you all betray me? Misty: To be stronger. Brock: You're weak. Tracey: Just give up, Ash. You can't be the Pokémon Master! Ash Ketchum: No! When you guys were once with me, I get stronger thanks to you and your advice. So I'll keep on going achieving my goal as a Pokémon Master! Not even Team Rocket is gonna stop me from ruining my chance. (Ash runs out of the house.) Serena: Ash wait! (Serena runs after him but can't find him.) Serena: Ash, where are you? Serena collapsed Welcome to the Storiverse (Serena wakes up in a city where Everyone is having fun. The city is full of party people. It's a Mardi Gras party.) Serena: Where am i? Meeting Ellie Darcy (Serena walked into the alley in a city, She sees a cheerful, happy girl with a brown hair watching her.) Ellie: Good morning sleepy-head! Sleep well? Serena: Uh... good morning. Where am i? Ellie: Welcome to the gate-way to the Storiverse. Serena: Storiverse? Ellie: Yep. It's a universe that relates to my older siblings, The Darcy Triplets. Cillian is the goth boy who is the eldest boy, Lorcan is the middle one who's a funny boy, he's my hunky one, and Lilly is a smart lesbian who is the youngest. Serena: And you are? Ellie: Ellie Darcy, their cutie baby half-sister who is two years younger. You can say that I'm Lorcan's twin. Serena: Lorcan's... twin? Ellie: That's right. I am going to be your guide to show you the timeline of this universe events and before we go, do you need to use the potty? Serena: P...Potty? No, i'm not a baby! (Ellie laughs to make Serena embarrass.) Ellie: I'm just teasing. Come on. Exploring the Stories of The Darcy Triplets Adventure to New Royale City (Serena and Ellie arrived to the woods.) Ellie: This is where the Darcy Triplets arrived here in the woods. And look they're walking toward a rickety bridge here. Serena: Are they going to fall? Ellie: Nope. Lilly has to make a boom-boom. Let's give it a look. There they are. Cillian: Okay. According to the map, We can able to cross the bridge. Across the bridge is the ticket out of here. Lorcan: How? Cillian: It'll guides us to the country-side, and able to get to the mountains which we have to climb. Lorcan: Cool and then we can see the view of where we go! Lilly: The adventure is extreme boys. But we can give it a try. Cillian: Okay, all we have to do is to don't look down. (They start walking onto the bridge to order to cross it.) Lorcan: Okay... We're gonna do it. Lilly: I'm scared guys. Lorcan: Would you like to go to the toilet? Lilly: Yes. I really need to go because of our grandparents. Cillian: Don't worry, I know an outhouse from here. You can use it and then we can head to the country-side. Lilly: Oh thanks. (At this point, the Triplets made across the bridge.) Cillian: There. Lilly: Oh good, thanks guys. Now can you...? Cillian: Oh right. The Outhouse, Let's go. (They walking passed Ellie and Serena even though they can't see them.) Serena: They can't see us? Ellie: That's right, we're in the past. The day the Darcy Triplets venture to their home city. Serena: What happened then? Ellie: Oh right. (They sees Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly arrived at the outhouse.) Cillian: I know it's a bit disgusting but you'll get use to it. Lilly: Thanks. (Lilly run to the outhouse to use. Serena was shocked that Lilly take off her overalls to use the outhouse.) Lorcan: Man, i can't believe we travel across the bridge. Cillian: Yeah. Wait until we climb the mountain. It'll give us a view. Lilly: A View? Cillian: Yeah, I climbed the mountain before and it'll be awesome to see the view with you guys. Lorcan: Cool. Lilly: Wow. (Lilly fell better now after coming out of the outhouse.) Lilly: Well here we go. The Mountain. Serena: So that's how the Triplets transformed? Ellie: Nope. Here's my favourite part, i hope it's okay for me to keep to the standing up to their relatives part. Serena: Okay. (Ellie fast forward right after The Darcy Triplets swore revenge in the arcade.) Lorcan: Attaboy Cillian! Maybe Lilly thinks she farted. (Lorcan farted a little which makes Lilly starting to laugh for the first time. Ellie and Serena laughs.) Lilly: As King, How will i keep the peasants in line? A Long Dong Sliver! (Cillian starts laughing but Lorcan turn to Cillian very angry.) Lorcan: You think this is funny?! Cillian: See, It's making Lilly laugh. Lorcan: Oh, Let's make her laugh, by me kicking you ass! Here! (Lorcan start beating Cillian up which makes Lilly laugh. Ellie at them fighting.) Serena: Why are they beating each other up? Ellie: It's funnier. I wet my pants one time. Serena: Oh dear. So how did you met them anyway? Ellie: Oh my. I met them when i was a villain in disguise called The Secret Darcy. But first. Let me show you the pub. Serena: What pub? Ellie: You'll see. Fusion of Three Dimensions and Lorcan is a girl (Ellie and Serena arrived in England in the second dimension, the day where all three dimensions fused.) Ellie: On this day, Cillian and Lorcan battle my abusive adopted mother named Agent 43. She's a pain but then something happened. Look. (Ellie and Serena arrived where they sees Lorcan takes the blast from Agent 43 to save Cillian. He and the Dumping Ground.) Serena: No! She killed him! Ellie: Oh no. Look. (When Agent 43 stop firing, Lorcan has morphed into his red armor. Serena shocked in amazed.) Lorcan Darcy: Yes! Cillian Darcy: Whoa! Elaine Boyack: Is that a...?! Ellie: Alright! A Power Ranger. Agent 43: A Power Ranger? Nobody told me you were a Power Ranger! Elaine Boyack: So that's what he is. Cillian Darcy: Do it, Lorcan! Lorcan Darcy: With pleassure. Serena: What's a Power Ranger? Ellie: It's a long story, but let's hope that Lorcan will win. She always such a hottie. (Serena looked at her.) Serena: Lorcan's a she? Ellie: Yeah, the Storiverse Lorcan's a girl. Well... Long story. (Ellie fast forward to the forward. She stopped and paused at the part where The Eds, The Super Hero Girls, Celestia and Luna arrived to the third dimension in the forest.) Serena: Who are they? Ellie: The Allies of the Darcy Triplets. These are the Eds they are the group consists of three boys sharing the same name, Ed, Edd and Eddy, who spend their days scamming the local neighborhood kids for money. Princess Celestia and Luna are rulers of Equestria. Serena: And them? Ellie: The Super Hero Girls from Metropolis, it's not that far from New Royale City. Serena: Okay so can we? (Ellie unpause and watch.) Edd: Cillian and Lorcan did it. They fused all three dimensions. Princess Celestia: Yes. But look at the time, Only one minute before midnight, the journey to rescue Lilly has begin. Wonder Woman: Look! (The Eds, The Super Hero Girls, Celestia and Luna see Cillian and Lorcan arrived after they fall into the portal in the sky as the new day has begun when the clock strikes midnight.) Cillian: We made it! Lorcan! Wake up! Lorcan: Hold on. (Lorcan sees a puddle and shocked.) Lorcan: Uh, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. What the hell happened to me? Princess Celestia: What do you mean? (Lorcan turns around to the others which they became shocked about what happened to him.) (Lorcan has transformed into a girl.) Lorcan: Oh man, i think i can get used to this for the next 24 hours. (Serena was shocked about Lorcan's transformation.) Ellie: That's how Lorcan becomes a girl. It's her true appearance. And here's the scene where Cillian and Lorcan reunites with their family. (Serena is transported to The Darcy Pub in seconds where Cillian and Lorcan ran into the Darcy's Pub and see their dad and Jake Darcy.) Cillian: Dad! Lorcan: Jake! Bill: Hey boys! Jake: Lorcan, what happened to you? Lorcan: Oh, i've been transformed into a girl. It's just for a day. Jake: It doesn't matter. Long time no see! Cillian: Yeah. I haven't seen you since i left. Bill: You done great. Justine: Wait a minute, Cillian, Lorcan you know him? Cillian: Yeah, he's our dad. Lorcan: and Jake's our half-brother. (Elaine sees Lorcan's arm.) Elaine: And what about your arm? Lorcan: Oh right. Lilly accidentally chopped my old arm. Cillian gave me an metal arm. Cillian: It's true. Mike: And what about your mother? Cillian: Our mother passed away after giving birth to me, Lorcan and Lilly. Jenny: Wait, so this means you really take care of them? Bill: Nah, My evil cousin Alexander Senior takes care of Lorcan. Lorcan: That's right, He force me to kill Girls. Oh i can't wait to get revenge. I'm going to find him and then Cillian, we are going to eat him. Duke: What do you mean Eating him? Bill: Cillian and Lorcan are cannibals. They've killed their Special Needs Teacher because he kidnapped their sister. Duke: What? Cillian: It's one of our superpowers, long story. Lorcan: Yeah. What do you think of our home city? Mike: Well it's very empty. Cillian: Tomorrow's the day. The demolition. Lorcan: We're running out of time. Jenny: You really do live here? Cillian: Yeah. The bomb is going to come tomorrow at 10am. Justine: You mean, you all are going to...? Cillian: Yes, if we won't bring Lilly back by tomorrow, we're going to die. Lorcan: Yes! Oh, great, Cillian. First we both founded out that Lilly is a princess of the third dimension, escape by taking a shortcut and now we are now going to die! Tracy: Wait, Rewind. Your sister is a princess? Bill: Yes. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy are three out of four children of Queen Emily Darcy. Lorcan: And we don't even know who is this fourth child is. All we have to do is to find Lilly and then this city is save. Elaine: No. No More Traveling, you're coming home with us. Lorcan: Aw, Piss off! Jake: Okay what's going on? Have you found Lilly yet? Cillian: Not yet, Jake, but we're gonna continue. Mike: Wait so that means, you three are from here. Cillian: We told you? Lorcan: Oh. You told me? Is that right? Well, let me tell you somethin' Let me tell ya this! And let me tell ya that! And how do ya like that?! And let me tell ya this! (Lorcan fighting Cillian which makes Jake laugh. Serena laughs) Elaine: Stop that right now?! Jake, Bill do something! Bill: No way! Jake: This is way to entertaining. They're clowns! (Cillian is on top of Lorcan who's keep punching him.) Bill: Anyway, Lorcan! There's a special delievery for you. Lorcan: What? Jake: Yeah. Bill: Here son, Some people gave it to me and want me to give it to you. (Lorcan opens the package and it reveals to be...) Lorcan: The Cube of Dimensions? But how? Bill: Yeah. Lorcan: Wow. to herself I can't believe this cube will finally to help me to find my destiny by helping those Power Rangers... Jenny: What is the Cube of Dimensions? Lorcan: The Cube's a dangerous weapon in all eight dimensions. State of the art. Along with the Tomb of Darkness. The Tomb is the dangerous one that fill with loads of demons. Cillian: So they're powerful? Lorcan: Yeah so now i must find my way to do things right by myself. Justine: Oh please! Cillian Darcy: Alright that's it, Justine! (Cillian and Justine are argument while Lorcan's looking at the cube.) Lorcan: The cube... Duke: What is it, Lorcan? Lorcan: The truth is, This form made me questioning my sexuality. Jenny: Oh, are you straight then? Lorcan: Yeah. I have troubles with being straight. Big Whoop. (Jenny smiles but then it goes away.) Jenny: Wait a minute, are you gay? Lorcan: I don't know if i'm straight or i'm gay. (Serena is shocked and sad that Lorcan has an LGBT issue.) Bill : Oh geez. I'm sorry that you have to find your answer to your problem. Lorcan: It's okay, dad. (The Cube of Dimensions glows purple in Lorcan's arms.) Cillian: What's going on? Lorcan: The Cube of Dimensions wanted me to guide it. Cillian, I'll see you later. Elaine: Lorcan! Get back here! Cillian: Leave her! I think he has his amazing destiny. (Serena runs out of the door, which she magically appeared in the forest. Lorcan's running through the forest in the park and Cube shows the compass to show which way is Lorcan's leading to her destiny.) Lorcan Darcy: Here i go. (Lorcan's running to the forest to get through to her destiny. She sees the waterfall while the cube pointing at it. He flies into the waterfall to see something. It's a Temple of the Bat. She was amazed and sees Galaxia). Galaxia: Lorcan Darcy, you are the chosen one to claim the Bat. Go obtain the purple power. Lorcan sees the purple coin and picks it up. Galaxia: Good, now step into the grid where everyone in the future. It'll show you in your future. (Lorcan looked into the future and sees that Everyone sits downs while she was prepares for her destiny. Lorcan's begins to glow purple.) Future Lorcan Darcy: It's morphing time! (Lorcan morphs into a Purple Armor which everyone sees. Serena is shocked and amazed. She smiles.) Future Lilly Darcy: Lorcan? Future Cillian Darcy: ♪ Go Go Power... Ranger... (Lorcan finishs seeing her future and felt happy.) Galaxia: What do you think? Amazing isn't it? Lorcan Darcy: I can't believe it... I'm actually a Power Ranger... I must show it in my battle. Galaxia: Alexander Senior is still alive. Lorcan Darcy: What? How? Galaxia: Only your powers will take him down. Lorcan Darcy: Okay. I will. Thanks Galaxia. (Lorcan flies back to New Royale City to meet up with Cillian.) Serena: Wow! (Ellie appeared.) Ellie: There you are. I had to go to the toilet. Oh, you've found the part where Lorcan finds her destiny. Serena: Yeah. It's amazing. Ellie: Oh look there's a part where Lorcan knows. She didn't know her walkie talkie's one. Serena: What do you mean? (Lorcan is sleeping in the tree.) Serena: What is she doing in the tree? Ellie: She's peeing, whaddaya think? She's naking a nap! I don't care about Cillian and Lilly, Lorcan is the only Darcy that i have a crush on. Serena: You're in Love with Lorcan? Ellie: Yeah, we used to date but... Serena: What happened? Ellie: On the day of our wedding, we decided to broke up. Serena: Ahh. Poor baby. Ellie: Yeah, oh. It's starting. (Lorcan wakes up as the walkie talkie is switch on by mistake. She heards the conversation.) Mike: You know You're my child's friend, right? Cillian: Right. Mike: This is gonna be hard, but I wanted it to come from me, and nobody else. I want you to keep it a secret. Cillian: What is it? Mike: Lorcan's not Molly's daughter, she's her step-daughter. She's Maisie's daughter. Cillian: She's Maisie's kid? (Lorcan was shocked but she's doesn't mind.) Serena: Who are Mike, Molly and Maisie? Ellie: The birth parents of the girl Lorcan from the second dimension. Molly treats Lorcan like her little girl because she's very cute. Serena: Wow. A Fun Carnival Ellie explaination (Ellie paused the school talent show.) Ellie: You probably know about that. Serena: Tell me. Ellie: I was the villain named The Secret Darcy, before that. I had a terrible childhood from Mr. and Mrs Tweedy and those poachers named Bree and Sloan Blackburn. Thanks to them, i become a villain to avenge my daddy's death. Serena: How did your dad died? Ellie: Lorcan stabbed him in the jaw. He was the purple man before Lorcan. Serena: Really? Ellie: Yeah. Lorcan wasn't a jerk i thought he was. He's such a nice and funny boy. And i had a crush on him. Serena: You had a crush on your own brother? Ellie: Yep. I'm on a track team. Serena: Did Lorcan warm up on your team? Ellie: Nope, he's been very naughty! Naughty Lorcan. Serena: Oh no, he always should warm up! Bad Lorcan! (Ellie and Serena smile and laughing.) The Interdimensional Grand Championship (Serena and Ellie arrived into New Royal City, now in ruins.) Ellie: This is New Royal City which is now under a battleground. Serena: What do you mean? Ellie: That jerkwad Shining Armor is the host of the Interdimensional Grand Championship. Serena: What's the Interdimensional Grand Championship? Ellie: It's the Battle Royal Dimensional Tournament hosted by Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. This is the week of the tournament finals. Serena: Cool. Show me. (Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly arrived with the twelve finalists of the tournament. Just then Shining Armor and Princess Cadance arrived after them.) Shining Armor: Good morning you twelve and welcome to the Interdimensional Grand Championship finals and congratulations on making through the previous rounds, you final twelve have an opportunity to fight the rounds whoever make to the quarter finals first. First Game of the Quarter Finals, The Gang War will able to see who make it. After the Quarter-Finals concluded, the Semi-Finals will be held on the day four at night and finally, the Finals will be held on the last day before the dimensional apocalypse begins, Now starting tonight at twelve the games begins. Keep on playing all twelve semi-finalist. (Everyone left and the Darcy Triplets are practising for The Gang War round.) Serena: So wait, how did they made to the finals? Ellie: You don't wanna know. While Jake and Jenny, their older half siblings are busy with something, The triplets are having an argument at the Statue. Here. (Ellie shows Serena shws the Triplets having an argument at the statue. Just then Serena sees The Students of Canterlot High and Director and Counciler of Camp Everfree watching them.) Ellie: Oh those are the visitors and tourists. Serena: I didn't know about Tourists. Ellie: Yeah. And here comes Jake saying "They're idiots". Jake: They're idiots! Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly: SHUT UP! (Lorcan throw his shoe at Jake. Ellie appeared hugging Lorcan.) Ellie: That's how I came and hug Lorcan. I have a bunch of hearts in my mind. Serena: Wow. Where were you? Ellie: Oh, i just popped to the bathroom, really had to go. Serena: I don't see a bathroom. Ellie: That's because there's a park in this city. Here. Let's rewind to an hour ago. (Ellie rewinds time to show Serena a park. It's very beautiful park.) Serena: How come neither Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly come here? Ellie: Well they are busy with traveling through dimensions. And look there's me. (They see a past Ellie skipping happliy to the public toilet.) Serena: You were very happy. Ellie: Yeah, i told you. I'm a positive, happy and kind girl. Even though i really need to go before i meet up with the others, even my Lorcy. Here. (Ellie and Serena follows her past self inside of the bathroom. Past Ellie walked to the bathroom stall to use. She pulled down her skirt and shows a Fennekin Underwear.) Serena: Fennekin? Ellie: Oopsie. Yes Fennekin is my favorite Pokémon because it's a cutie-pie. ❤ Serena: Yes. It is. But why you had to go to the bathroom? Ellie: Oh i have this damn constipation. I tried to go number two but... those idiots. (The girls walked in. Past Ellie was a bit shy and nervous.) Serena: So? Ellie: It's very uncomfortable to go number two. I had to wait thirty minutes for them to leave. Serena: Did they? Ellie: No. So i flush the toilet and wash my hands to jog around the park. Serena: And then? Ellie: I really need to poopie but i can't go in the girls restroom so... Serena: You go in the boys? Ellie: Yes. Serena: What?! Ellie: I'm only kidding. I found a pay toilet so i paid my 40 cents and finally make a poopie. Lorcan and I made a bet one time. Serena: What was the bet? Ellie: He bet $100 that I can't clogged a toilet with a single poop so i did. It was both funny and embarrassing. Serena: Wow. Two of you have something in common. You made each other laugh. Ellie: Yeah, Lilly's flirtatious is an embarrassment to me. Let me rewind to the past when Lorcan was undercover. (Ellie rewinds the past to where Lorcan was undercover.) Ellie: It takes place between episode 5 and 6 of the second part of season two of Lorcan Darcy's Adventures. There's me! (Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Cilan and Iris are attacking Lorcan.) Professor Oak: You're supposed to capture her! (Ellie grabs Lorcan and make a run for it.) Ellie: I hate to break it to you, Professor. But naughty Lorcan Darcy is not just my half-brother, he's also.... MY SWEETIE-PIE! ❤ (Ellie kiss Lorcan in front of Professor Oak.) The Fight against the Order of Coagula One Last Time (Serena arrived to the present time of the Storiverse, right after The End part 2. Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie are back together right after the final battle against Blueblood.) Lorcan: What was going on after I was disappeared? Cillian: We've declared war against Blueblood and won. Lorcan: We won? Awesome. Ellie, sorry i've walked out on you at the alter. Ellie: It's okay. We can continue. Lorcan: No way. You married Cillian. Ellie: Yeah, you right about that. Cillian crush on Serena Lorcan and Cillian fighting (Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly are talking to Serena.) Cillian: So let me guess this straight. You are from another world that human and these creatures called Pokémon live together and you are the performer who wants to become Kalos Queen? Serena: Yes. Lorcan: I gotta admit, it's hard to explain. (Ellie walked in.) Ellie: Hi, Lorcan, here you go, got your traditional Christmas feast. You got your pizza, ice-cream, cola and and your salted popcorn. Serena: This is what you're havin' for Christmas dinner? What, what, what is it with you and this holiday? Cillian: Lorcan doesn't like Christmas after last year's incident. Our next door neighbor always make those music so loudly. Lorcan: Yeah. Serena: Guys, i really want one of you guys to help me to go home. Lorcan: Don't worry, i'll go with you. Cillian: Lorcan and Serena, sitting in the tree... Lorcan: I'M ABOUT TO THROW YOU IN THE STUPID TREE! (Lorcan beating Cillian up which ends up making Lilly and Ellie laughing.) Serena in the bathroom stall. Lorcan taking Serena home Cillian meets Team Rocket Cillian: Who are you? Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: And make it double! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! |Jessie: It's Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Cillian: I never heard of you three idiots in all my life. Jessie: Idiots?! The Main Villain appeared Uncovering the Storiverse Lorcan sacrifice (Lorcan hides in the alley with Serena from Betty in the cardboard box, he's a bit sick in the cold and dying.) Serena: It's okay. I'm here for you. Lorcan: Serena... why are you being nice to me? Serena: It's because I care about you. You are my favorite Darcy. (Lorcan shocked and smiles.) Lorcan: Thank you. I'm just drug you a little bit and it will put you into a magical slumber until you re-awaken back into your world. It won't hurt a bit. (Lorcan drugged her a little bit. Serena feels a bit sleepy.) Serena: Thanks... Lorcan: It's okay you can just go to sleep. (Serena closed her eyes and fall asleep.) Betty: Lorcan! Lorcan: Oh god. (He see a camera and decide to record it.) Lorcan: Cillian, It's me, I'm afraid...my hours are up. I'm sorry but I couldn't able to celebrate Christmas. I've failed you guys. This is it. Betty: Lorcan, Where are you? ♪ Lorcan: "Oh, there's a nasty splinter on that ladder!" Heh. Blackadder Goes Forth, final episode Goodbyeee. I'm sorry but Betty will find my dead body. But... I think I have a plan. Betty: Lorcan. Are you in there? (Lorcan kept quiet for a minute until Betty walks away.) Lorcan: Well, I'm afraid it'll have to wait. Whatever it was, I'm sure it was better than my plan to get out of this by pretending to be mad. I'm just too scared of death but I have to overcome it. Good luck out there, Cillian. You are always my big brother. (He hears his gang preparing to shoot.) ''Goodbye, Cillian. (Lorcan throw away his camera. The scene changes to slow motion and explosions happen all around them. Serena is shocked what she's seeing. The smoke and flying earth begins to obscure vision as the view changes to the battlefield moments later: empty and silent with guns and bodies strewn across it. at view in turn changes to the same field as it's shows Lorcan's grave that says, ''Lorcan Darcy, 1996 - 2017.) Serena wakes up Serena: Wha-? Where am I? (Serena looked around the room and sees Ash.) Ash: You're in the hospital. You've been collasped right after Misty and Brock turned on you. Serena: Wait... I'm back home? (Serena looks out of the window and she's right, she has returned home. She smiles in tears that she's home.) Ash: Are you okay? Serena: I can't believe that i'm finally home. Ash: Yeah. Serena: Ash, It was all my fault! I'm sorry that I've been such a traitor to you! Ash: It's okay. What was the dream you have. Serena: I was in this amazing universe called the Storiverse where i meet Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly Darcy. Ash: Lorcan Darcy? He's in this hospital. He's in a coma. His room's across the hall. (Serena walked across the hall and sees a different Lorcan Darcy in a coma.) Ash: Serena? Serena: Yeah? Ash: Are you...? Serena: Yeah. And guess what, We are going to get back at those traitors. Ash: Yeah. Let's do it. Serena: Great. I'm gonna go undercover as an Team Flare scientist with a help from Alain. But when Lorcan wakes up, i'll come back for him, so i can make up to him. Ending Serena: I love you, Ash. Ash: I love you, Serena.